Doc, come on, man!
by ThisisPorky
Summary: (Request) Scout loves Medic. It's as simple as that. But after a talk with his BLU counterpart, his feelings get the better of him, and he starts avoiding him both on and off the field. After a sharp fall, it's time for the German dove to get to the bottom of why the Boston bunny is acting so strange. Fluffy thing.
1. Chapter 1: hey doc

_**This is a request for fluffandflour. :D Sorry it's so bad! ...Yeah.**_

* * *

'Nah, man, all I'm sayin' is that I know I'm too young for such a grown ass man like 'im, and he don't have no fun, anyway. Always moody an' snappin' everyone's heads off when e's in _that_ mood. An' I'm too "immature" for 'is likes, so he says. Why ya askin', anyway? 'Cause 'dis is, what, the fourth time ya've asked?' The BLU Scout gave his RED counterpart an odd look as he took a sip from his opened _BONK!_, a brow slightly raised at the RED's sudden question, which had appeared on one than more than one of their deep conversations. The two always did this; hung out together in the cease-fire time to talk or catch up on things. It was nothing new nor odd for the pair to do. Just a way of relaxin'.

'Jus' wonderin'...again... Whats your Doc like? Sounds a little like ours.' The RED took his own sip from his own red coloured drink, watching the others movements and taking in every word, which was very unusual for the boy do to, even for the other Scout.

'He's a grumpy old ass-man that stays in 'is scary Medical room with 'is pet doves, and sometimes ya can 'ear him talkin' or singin' in that stoopid German accent that jus' sends shivers down ya spine 'cause it's so damn nice to listen too...' The BLU rested his head in his bandaged hands as his blue eyes drifted away, his mind fantasizing about the German Medic. 'Man, 'a love 'is long white coat, and 'e 'as such huge, strong lookin' 'ands...an' 'ow his face is so beautiful an' well curved, an' how nice and soft-lookin' 'is hair looks... An', wow, when 'e's shirtless god DAMN has he got some nice ab-

'YO 'A WASN'T ASKIN' ABOUT YA FANTASIES, BRO!'

'...Wha...?'

The RED shuck his head, rolling his eyes as he downed the last of his drink, crushing the can and tossing it into the nearest rubbish bin. 'So what should 'a do?' The BLU gave him a look that made his RED counterpart raise his brows in confusion. 'What?'

'You do 'bout what? The whole "Medic" thing?'

'Well, if your Medic don't like you 'cause ya too young 'n' immature, whats he gonna think 'a me? We're basically the same people, dammit, which is strange 'cause we both look alike and talk alike an' act alike an' are nearly from the same places expect I don't really care where ya from 'cause 'a don't even like BLU's an' if your Medic don't like you our Doc won't like me a-'

'Would ya shut up 'bout it, man?!'

An awkward silence cut through the air like a cold knife. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the BLU cut the look off. 'Look, man, we may look an' act an' talk the same way, but that don't mean the rest of us will. We all 'ave different feelings, whether we look or act the same, bro.'

The RED was thoughtful as the BLU finished his own drink. He stared at the floor, deep in thought. One would even say that that one moment was the longest and rarest moment he'd ever stopped to think about anything before in his restless life. It even got so bad that he rested his head in his bandaged hands, his feet gently tapping the dusty ground, small clouds of dust rising a few centimeters from the ground before disappearing again.

'Ya really think?' He finally asked, his voice soft as he looked up at him with wonder sparkling in his dark blue eyes. Light blue ones looked back, and a small nod was his answer, followed by a small smile.

'Ya neva' know, bro.'

It was getting late. Both needed their sleep for the oncoming day. And with it being 1 in the morning, they decided to get back to their own bases, saying their good-byes and gentle trash talks to one another as they jogged back, both with wide, buck-tooth smiles across their young faces. But the boy had much thinking to do. Whether to go to the Doc and tell him straight up what his feelings was towards him or just avoid him all together.

After a small while, one ask stood out to the other.

* * *

Bullets whizzed past the Scouts head as he darted into the murky water, swimming to the BLU side. Luckily, only a few scratches were sustained, which were quickly sorted thanks to the Medi pack on hand. No need to call for Medic.

He was just about to run down the BLU's sewer pipe until he saw the frame of the Medic at the end of the metal pipe, making him stop and freeze. His body tensed as he watched the German man heal the American Soldier, who were both looking up the stairs like little lost puppies, all the while hiding behind Solider, who was posed with the rocket launcher resting on his shoulder, ready to attack if needs be.

Ever since the talk with his BLU counterpart about Medics, it made him a little unsure whether to be near him or not. Being near him was too awkward, both on and off the field, and being away from him only made him stand outside his door just to listen to his calming German tongue singing to his pet doves. He could have such a calm and quiet voice when he wanted to, and that had only been one day.

Their eyes suddenly locked, and even from such a distance away, Scout knew the dove-lover could see the sudden fear sparkling in his eyes. They stood there, just staring at each other before a sharp war-cry escaped the Americans lungs.

'NOW MAGGOTS, NOW!'

The Scout didn't even want to get close to the German. Something inside of him just spoke to him, telling him "don't go near 'im, man, you'll only act weird an' stoopid in front of both 'im and Soldier". Surly he wasn't gay for him, right? And surely Medic wouldn't even accept his love for him; Medic didn't seem like that sort of guy.

No, why was he thinking like that? Scouts not a homo! He likes girls with big boobs and big asses! Not men with balls and hairy-ass legs!

'INCOMING!'

He didn't even notice two of the BLU Demoman's bombs come bouncing towards him until they exploded right near his feet. A yelp escaped him, and he jumped back, whipping out his Scattergun and firing random shots. Some landed on the target, others pierced the wall, a few chips of the plaster splashing into the murky water. The Demo looked angry, and he swapped his grenade launcher for his sword, charging at the boy with such a war-cry that echoed down the pipe-line, making the hairs on the back of the boys neck stand on end.

He swung sharply where his head was, and if he hadn't had ducked his head would be rolling away into the sunset by now. Scout didn't really fancy a melee, and instead just jammed the barrel of the gun into the mans stomach and pulled the trigger a few times. Blood splattered everywhere, and a loud cry escaped the black Scottish Cyclops. His body fell limp, falling straight down, landing with a hard clack.

His sword fell with him, and the RED held his bleeding side thanks to the damage to the bombs. His eyes averted to where the Medi kit would magically float and spun next to the ammo kit, but it wasn't there. And with the Medic right at the other end of the pipe-line, he didn't fancy the wait, either.

Ignoring the pain was what the boy did best; or at least try to. With that, he dashed off, leaving ripples of water in his wake, as well as a confused Medic who stopped his jog and slowly lowered his Medi gun.

'Vhat is vrong vith him?' He asked the Solider, who held his helmet up to see the damage done as soon as he reached the Germans side.

'I dunno. Maybe the maggot did something an' is trying to hide it.' A shrug of shoulders was enough to make the Medic move, the man gently muttering "dummkopf" as he shuck his head with a small smile, running after the other man.

This seemed to stretch on for the next few days. It seemed that even in the cease-fire days, the Boston bunny would avoid the German dove with all his power and might. If he could cloak and hide, he would. If he could curl up and die in a mess of emotional feelings every time he saw the Medic walk past or just standing talking someone, he would. All the talks with his BLU counterpart were making him more nervous by the second, every time he thought back to the conversations in his head. Even the other Scout could tell his nervousness, which was really off, even for his likes.

It was much worse on the field. Even if he'd suffered a small scrape or lost a little bit of health, his little lungs would always let the word "MEDIC!" pass through his lips, in would trot the German, with his healing gun at the ready. Scout would always feel buzzy and light when Medic used the gun on him, which he secretly liked. Well, to be honest, he liked being in the Medics presence all together. Which was strange; Medic was known as a crazy and maniacal man, one who loved to hear the pained screams of the other men as he drove his bonesaw through their chest, something he always found scary and weird. But no matter what he told himself, he always...liked the feeling in the air when he was around him. But now, he'd stopped all that.

Medi kits were limited in the fort of...Teu_Fort. Not many of the packs were scattered around the place, and when you'd run into a pissed Spy or Sniper, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his mouth shut and find a kit. The pain was getting worse every time he left it, but he managed to keep the cry inside rather than letting it out. He didn't like the pain, no, but he didn't want to be anywhere near the German, all because of his messed up feelings for him.

Off the field, the Medic was a calm and collected man. Always soft-talking to his doves and singing in that lovely German accent that gently echoed down the hall-way, as well as the gentle coo's from the doves and clicks of his ever-so-shining black boats. He was jealous that Heavy was spending so much time with him.

Meanwhile, on the field, he was crazy. Always laughing whenever he killed someone or simply paralyzing a BLU with his death-filled stare or glare, which got them killed by either a hungry head-huntin' Snipa' or a very pissed off, crit boosted Heavy. He certainly wasn't a push over, nor anyone's bitch. Hell, maybe he had a soft side when it came to a strange thing called love. Maybe all of his craziness was laid to rest when it came down to someone he really liked and cared about.

So, there he was. It was about midnight. The darkness was all around, and clouds hung low in the sky, allowing no light to pass through them. Paths were weak with light, meaning accidents were just around the corner if no proper eye-contact and concentration were paid. Casualties were going to happen, no matter who you were. You could be the Queen of England or the President of the United States, a sudden aura of light wouldn't beam past the grey clouds to guide your way through the scary darkness to your huge palace.

Scout walked along the dusty path-way, not paying attention to the small cracks and pebbles and dint's in his way. His mind was away with the fairies, thinking about a muscular German man, debating whether he should tell him about his growing awkward love for him and just get over with it or just leave it where it rests and avoid him for pretty much all the time he's serving at the base, even in the field.

His mind was a swirling mess; everything came back to the Medic, no matter what he told himself.

_Don't go near Medic because you'll act stupid and gay around him, but I want to go near him because his voice is nice and his German is beautiful and he's so god damn sexy._

_Medics a much better and higher class than you, why would he want to even go with you, but I'll stalk him anyway because he's so fit._

_Why am I even bothering?_

_Is Medic even a fag? Isn't he married? What would he do and say if I came out to him? Why did I have that stupid talk with the BLU Scout?!_

Things kept screaming at him, telling him to tell the Medic his feelings, just pour his little heart out to him. Even if he did brag about how much of a gay Scout was, at least the feelings weren't weighing his heart down like it was now. Even if Medic didn't talk to him for the rest of his natural, at least he knew the truth.

But all of his thoughts met a crash landing as he dropped to the earth like a rock. A scream of pain echoed around the two bases as he clutched his right ankle. Tears grew into banks in his eyes as he hissed through gritted teeth. It had happened all too quickly, and Scout wasn't even sure what had happened until he tried to move the ankle he was clutching, only to find a very agonizing pain shoot through him like a knife had just been stabbed into his ankle.

He panted as he sat there, now holding onto his damaged area like he was hanging onto a cliff; tightly and without mercy. The banks in his eyes broke, flowing down his red cheeks as he stared at the damage.

'S-shit!' He yelped, staring at his damaged area, expecting something different to suddenly happen to his leg. He had to get back to the safety of his base; he didn't fancy being kid-napped by the BLU's in his state, let alone how late it is. He just wanted to get back to his own base and have a cookie and go to bed or something.

Clambering to get on his good leg, he pushed off the ground and scrambled onto his good, left leg. His right pounded with a great pain, causing more tears to form, more hisses to escape from his gritted teeth, his bandaged hands balling to fists.

Hopping his way down the bridge of Teu_Fort was much harder than he'd ever had it before. Swaying to the left, swaying to the right, the fear of him being kid-napped by the BLU's fresh in his mind. But suddenly, he saw something stride its way out from the left side of the base entrance. It looked broad and tall, and was slowly coming towards him.

'...M-Medic...!'

'Vhat is vith all 'zis screaming, herr, Scout? Are you in pain or something?'

'No...no, jus'...' He was getting closer with every step he took..._"I-I need to get away...! Now!"_

'L-look, man, I'm fi-!' Off he fell, down like a rock once again, a small whimper and cry flying around in the air as he stared blankly in front of him.

''Zat is far from fine, dummkopf.'

The Scouts vision was blurry and swirling around the place, things that weren't supposed to move were moving around in his hazy vision. His eye-lids felt heavy, as well as every aspect of his body, and the pain wasn't as bad as it was a few minuets before. He heard gentle clicks which sounded echoy and from a long distance away from where he lay. And slowly, the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2: ech iloveyaman

The Scout lightly groaned as his heavy-eye lids opened up to the world around him. Not much light stung at his eyes but there was enough to make him blink and whine gently in protest.

Pain from his head and ankle began to seep over his body, the banging behind his head a little worse than his ankle. It was like their was a rave with heavy metal combined with that "dubstep" thing in his head playing at full volume.

'Wha...?' The boy mumbled, trying to push himself up, but a sharp and German voice stopped him, making him yelp and fall back into the soft bed.

'I vould stay down if I vere you. Thankfully 'ze only damage vas 'zat you sprained your ankle, not broke it, so it vas easy to repair it with 'ze Medi gun. Until tomorrow, it vill hurt a little, so do not move around too much, ja?'

The Scouts eyes roved around the room which suspiciously looked like his own until they were met with a sight he thought he'd never see. Medic was wearing no flowing lab-coat, no gloves, and it seemed his tie had gone missing. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled half way up his arms, and he'd even gone so far as to pop a few buttons from his ever-so-white shirt. It was a sin to see so much skin exposed on him! And Scout was seeing this! It was enough to make his heart jump from his chest and flutter around his head, much like those cartoons everyone was so used to seeing now-a-days. He didn't even realize he was staring until the Medic said something in that fantastic tongue again.

'Um...Scout? Are you alright?'

'...What...? Oh, y-yeah, fin-fine...'

Raising a brow, the man closed the door he was about to walk out of. ...Wait, had the man carried him to the Boston bunny's room? 'Cause there was Scouts beloved base-ball poster on the wall to the right...

Medic walked a few paces in before setting himself on the end of the boys bed. And Scout could feel himself squirming to get away. If it wasn't for how close the other was to him (it was a fair few feet at least) and his ankle, he would have darted right out of that room faster than you could say "Hey! There's BONK! on the table!".

'...You can tell me, if you vish.'

'T-tell ya what?'

'Vhat is troubling you.'

They spared a few moments, staring into each others eyes, one deeper than the other. Scout was sick of all the feelings floating around in his head and chest, weighing everything down and making everything seem much weirder than they necessarily needed to be. He just wanted to scream everything out, to tell someone what he felt. Sure, he'd feel like a little girl and "not so manly" because he'd spilt his touchy feelings out on someone, but he'd also feel a lot better.

'C-can I tell ya s-somethin'...?' He kept his gaze down on his chest, messing with his wrapped hands, trying his hardest not to get stuck in the Germans gaze again.

'You can tell me anything.'

'...P-promise not ta tell?'

'Ja.'

'...' He took a deep breath. He readied everything in his head; the sentences he was going to say, the things he was going to do. Hopefully not die on the spot or make himself look like a complete and utter fool right in front of the man he lo-...liked.

'A-alright...well, I-I like this person...like, like like 'im...a-and, he's a dude, an' 'a don't wanna be c-close to 'im 'cause I act all weird an' s-stuff, a-and he's...uh...I-I jus' like him...' Not many words were helping the boy, and all he could do was shuffle and squirm in his place. The gaze of the German was enough to make his little heart explode, and he'd have no problem allowing the dove-lovers hands to be in his cut-open chest replacing it for a new one.

'So you are love struck, ja?'

'Yeah...'

'Vith me?'

'Yep...m-man, every time I see ya 'a j-jus' feel so weird that I can't even talk or approach ya a-an' I jus' wanna die an' ya accent is so awesome an' s-so is ya singin' an' I like ev-everythin' ya do...'

Medic couldn't stop the gentle snickers from staying inside; had the boy even realized he'd said that all out-loud?

'...I 'ad a talk with the BLU Scout, a-an' he said that 'is Doc thinks he's immature 'n shit, an' s-since both RED and B-BLU look alike, I d-didn't approach you 'cause I t-thought you thought that 'a m-me...so... A-an' that I didn't want ta act l-like a weirdo around ya...' Was he aware he was saying all this to his crush without thinking twice? Or was he so wrapped up in his feelings he didn't even know who he was talking to?

'...' Slowly, the Scouts eyes met the gaze of the Medic, and his cheeks tinted red, realizing what he had just said and who he'd said it to. '...O-oh...'

'So you like like me, hmm?' His words were dripping with mockery, and with a sly grin over his face, it was enough to make the boy melt in his place. 'Maybe I should sleep vith you tonight, seeing as your ankle may still be in pain. Vouldn't be a good idea to leave a patient alone, hm?' If Scouts jaw could drop anymore it would drop off.

'Y-you...l-like me b-back...?'

'You are so cute you don't even realize it. Now budge over.' A hand gently rubbed the Scouts head before the weight was lifted off the bed, breaking the shocked trance from the boy. Then, the lights suddenly flicked out, as well as the sound of cloths being rustled. Something heavy was dropped onto a desk before two more heavy things banged against the floor.

Scout slowly shuffled towards the wall, the pain from his ankle slowly telling him that this was real and this was happening; that his crush was getting into bed with him. In bed. With. Him.

His.

Crush.

Slowly, he felt the weight dip to the left side, making his heart jump. He could feel the heat tingling his cheeks as the body shifted about next to him. But the next action the German did made his face heat up more than a detective drama, and all his body felt tingly and weird.

Medic had turned onto his side, facing the boy, and wrapped both arms around his slender frame. He'd managed to tangle their legs together in a careful grasp, and had even gone so far as to nuzzle the boys neck. Now, this was either one of two things, according to the Scout:

One: The Medic was either really drunk and was walking/talking really good because he got hammered that much he'd gotten used to it and could just talk normal and walk normal, or,

two: He actually liked him back.

'You are soft~' Medic mumbled into the Scouts neck, making him yelp, the blush deepening. The covers weren't even needed for warmth; Medic was the cover for him. 'And varm~ so soft and varm~~'

'D-Doc, s-stop it, y-ya embarrassin' me...'

'You are much cuter vhen embarrassed ~'

'...Frickin' f-faggot...'

The German dove just chuckled as he nuzzled his neck again, acting like an adorable little drunk to his to him was something the Scout had always dreamed of when it came to the Medic, and now that it was happening, he was giggling and feeling fuzzy all over. He felt like he could jump off a roof, and when he did, he would fly over everything, just sore like a bird. Even if he did fall and break a leg, Medic would be there, with his stupid little bandages and awesome healing gun.

After a few more minuets passed of Medics hot breath tingling the bunny's neck, Scout finally warmed up to the idea of them cuddling, and ignoring the pain creeping up from his ankle, slowly turned onto his side, so that he was facing the Germans chest. The dove chuckled gently, wrapping one arm underneath him and the other around his waist. A hand rested on the back of the boys head, making him lightly giggle and blush to deepen.

'You are such a 'zweetheart vhen in bed; so shy and blushy.' A low groan escaped the boys throat as he nuzzled Medics bare chest, his face as hot as the sun. His old cocky ways were slowly being shown. 'Awww, so cute, too!'

'I-I'm a manly ass man, D-Doc...' Scout mumbled, closing his eyes. 'Not a l-li-little girl...' In came the soothing rubs of one of the dove-lovers strong hand, massaging his back and gently digging his fingers into his clothed skin. If Scout was made of ice, he would have melted, hell at this point he would be evaporating. But he loved every little touch Medic did; the massaging, the small touches, hell, even when he breathed and the hotness made his skin crawl in a good way. Soon, the massaging on his back started on his head, skilled fingers rubbing his skin, making him giggle and moan and squirm gently. Now with two areas being treated, Scout really felt at home.

In a slow melt of relaxation and warm love, Scout was the first to fall into a deep slumber. After finding out the boy was asleep thanks to the small snores, Medic just smiled. He pulled away just slightly so he could plant a kiss on the bunny's warm forehead before pulling him in close again. So close that they could be formed together.

The next day came sooner than Scout would've liked. He was greeted with his crush with a deep blush, and he stuttered about if it was a dream or not in his confused head, only to be told by a gentle peck on the lips that the answer was "no", that this wasn't a dream. Even the pain from his ankle told him that it was all real.

On the field, they spent almost all of their time together, yelling to each other about Sentries and Spies and alerting each other to incoming objects, like angry Demomen and pissed Solider's. Scout looked after Medic, Medic looked after Scout. It took a little of private talk for Medic to agree not to pocket him too much so the others didn't suspect anything, but he finally gave in and mostly pocketed Soldier or Heavy other than the Boston boy all the time.

Off the field is when they gave each other their full time. They would be spotted in the Medical room, with Medic sat on a chair filling in documents while Scout sat on his lap, playing with random, very sharp objects and commenting on how the room needed a make-over to lighten things up and make the place seem more "nice to stay in" feel. After a while of listening to one of the Scouts stories about how he kicked in the head of his next door neighbors for saying something smart and sex related to his Ma, and about that time he rode a horse, and the time he "accidentally" set a firework off in the house, Medic would often turn him around and kiss him senseless before doing "the thing" on one of the Medical beds.

And after that, they all lived happily ever after.

_Especially in bed_


End file.
